Two Lonely Hearts
by My one true love
Summary: What happens when you mix alcohol and two lonely hearts? Laley. Takes place during senior year, but 3.9 and on didn't happen.


1**A/N - I've had this on other boards but haven't put it up here. So I decided to put it up. **

**This fic takes place during the gang's senior year, but none of the couples have gotten back together. Brooke did sleep with Chris and Lucas just can't forgive her and Nathan has decided that he can't take Haley back. Episode 3.9 never happened. After a few months of trying to change his mind Haley gives up and decides that she's going to move on. This story takes place after the basketball season is over. This is a one parter but if you guys like it well enough I may write a story that takes place after this**

**Two Lonely Hearts**  
By Miranda

Haley tipped back her cup and took another long drink, savoring the drink.

"Hey, Tutor Girl, don't you think that you should slow down?" Brooke glanced over at Peyton, a question in her eyes. Peyton just shrugged and shook her head.

"Now, would I wanna do that?" Haley's words were already slurring and she was only on her second drink.

"Well, let's see." Peyton held up one finger. "One, because you don't drink, therefore, you are a light weight. And two," She held up a second finger. "You're just doing this because Nathan brought a date."

Haley shrugged. "Who cares? I don't." She took another drink. "I've just decided to become a new Haley." She threw out her arms, almost hitting Lucas who was just walking up. "Opps. Sorry, Luke." She shot his a smile.

"Hey, it's alright Hales." Lucas grinned. "Sounds like somebody has a little to drink." He nodded to Brooke and Peyton. "Hey guys."

Brooke smiled a tight smile. "Hey, Lucas." The two of them were still learning to be just friends and they usually did a good job of it, but sometimes it was a little harder. She turned to Peyton. "I want another drink. Wanna come?"

Peyton nodded. "Sure. Lucas, keep an eye on Haley, will you?"

Lucas looked over at Haley and nodded. "I sure will." He put his arm around Haley shoulders and wobbled a bit before leaning over in her ear and whispering, "I've a bit to drink too. In fact, I think that I'm working on being drunk."

Haley laughed. "Good. I don't want to be drunk alone."

Lucas began to lead her down the hallway, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses as they passed the kitchen. "Come on, we'll go get drunk together." He led her into an empty bedroom, locking the door behind them. "Don't want any party crashers." They wobbled unsteadily to the bed.  
Lucas opened the bottle and poured them each a shot. "Drink up!" Haley took her's gasping after getting it down. "Hush, you big baby. Let's take another."

They continued drinking and talking for awhile before Haley turned to Lucas. "Let's play truth or dare! We haven't played that in forever!"

Lucas laughed. "Okay, fine. But you go first."

"Truth."

"Why are you getting wasted tonight?"

Haley laughed. "Nathan. Why else?" She paused. "You know he brought a date right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry Hales."

"Eh, whatever...Your turn. Truth or dare?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'll take Truth for 500, Alec."

Haley giggled. "Why are YOU getting drunk?"

"I'm lonely and had nothing better to do. Figured I'd come hang out with a bunch of people that I don't know and get wasted." He shrugged. "Okay, your turn again. Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare this time."

Lucas paused, looking slightly uncertain for a moment. "I dare you to kiss me."

Haley looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was joking. Finally she shrugged and leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "That's not a kiss Haley." He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over her's once, twice, three times. Then he leaned back slightly to get her response. When she made no move to stop him he kissed her a little more forcefully, running his tongue along her lips. "Open up, Hales."

Slowly she opened her lips for him, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He ran the tip of his tongue along her's before pulling back again. When he began to pull back she leaned into him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to sink into the kiss.

Finally when they pulled apart Lucas grinned. "Wow..."

Haley smiled shyly. "You weren't too bad yourself..."  
"Do you mind..." He leaned over and kissed Haley again, pushing her back onto the bed. He dropped kisses along her jawline and her neck before nibbling on her ear.

Haley heard a moan and it took her a moment to realize that it had come from her. She slid her hands up Lucas's shirt, running her hands along his back as his lips made a hot trail on her throat.

At the same time Lucas took the hem of her shirt and lifted it, pulling away from her long enough to pull it off. His hand slipped up to cup her breast through her bra and they both moaned this time. He reached behind her, undoing the bra and it disappeared. 

Lucas sat up and just looked at her for a moment. "You are gorgeous, Hales..." He pulled his own shirt off before leaning back down to her. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and grinned when her back arched. He flicked her tongue over the other one before taking it his mouth. His hand went over to the other breast and mimicked what his tongue did.

Underneath him Haley began to squirm, her back arching and her nails digging into his back. "Oh, Lucas." She had never felt this way, not even with Nathan. As he switched breasts, taking her other one into his mouth she thought she would die from the sensations.

After paying both of her breasts ample attention he killed a trail down her stomach, pausing to lavish her belly button with his tongue. He ran his tongue along the band of her jeans, sliding it inside at some points.

Haley gripped her hands in Lucas's hair when he placed his mouth on her through her jeans. Her back arched as she felt his hot breath even through the thick material of the jeans. 

Lucas slowly kissed his way back up her body before settling his mouth onto her's again. Their tongues dueled, neither really striving to be in control. Lucas's hand slipped between them and began undoing Haley's pants. He slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down, allowing her to stop him if she chose to. Then he began sliding them slowly down over her hips.

Haley, who was growing impatient, began to help him. "Look Lucas. If you can't do this quicker than that then let me."

Lucas laughed as he yanked the jeans the rest of the way off. Somewhere along the way they had both lost their shoes so that obstacle was already gone. He slowly slid Haley's legs open and knelt in between them, his eyes locking with her's.

Slowly the panties slid down her legs and were flung to the floor. He brushed his hand along her inner thigh and her hips lifted off the bed. His hand slid higher, his eyes never leaving her's, and slid into the thatch of hair there. His fingers found her and he brushed the nub hidden there slowly as she began to make small noises in her throat. "Lucas!"

Lucas just grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again. Haley felt something building inside of her and thought that she was going to die. When she came her fingers flexed on Lucas's back, her nail digging in. Lucas kissed her again, swallowing her screams into him. Finally she lay there relaxed and wondering how she would ever move again. When Lucas stood up she turned to him questioningly. "Where are you going?"

Lucas laughed. "No where, I promise." Quickly he rid himself of his pants and came back to her. "I have no place I want to be except here." To show her he meant it he kissed her again, deeply. He pulled back, kneeling between her legs again. He started to guide himself into her, but she stopped him.

"No, wait." She went to her knees, placing a kiss on his lips as she reached between them and grasped him. He moaned as she began moving her hand slowly, her tongue darting into his mouth at about the same speed. After a few minutes she slid down and took him into her mouth.

"Oh God, Haley!" Lucas wrapped his hands in her hair as he showed her the speed that he wanted. Abruptly he pulled her mouth from him, pushing her back onto the bed. He thrust into her and almost sighed at the feel of her around him.

Haley's legs wrapped around his hips as he began to thrust in and out. He was trying to take things slowly, but Haley was having none of it. She dug her nails into his back and began moving her hips to meet his, urging him into a faster pace. "Faster, Lucas."

At that, Lucas's control flew out the window and he began to move faster. Both of them were panting as they both drew closer to the edge. "Harder, please...Oh, God!" Lucas began moving harder and his hand slipped in between them. The minute that his finger ran over her, she came apart. "Oh, Lucas!"

The feel of her muscles clenching around him caused Lucas to come at that time also. He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her neck. "Wow, Hales...That was awesome."

Haley laughed. "No kidding..."

Lucas rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. Between the alcohol and the great sex both of them were out within seconds.

The following morning, Haley awoke with a headache and she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't at home. Not only was she not at home, but there was someone else in bed with her. She rolled over and found herself face to face with Lucas. "Oh, crap."

Suddenly Lucas's eyes flew open. "Oh..."

Haley jumped out of bed, pulling the sheets around her. "What happened last night?" Then she shook her head as it all came back to her. "Oh, God."


End file.
